


home is where you are

by mlraven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Poe Dameron fashion plate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe brings Finn home for the holidays.</p><p>1/~ birthday fics for e!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apricots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricots/gifts).



> Early happy birthday, E!!!!!! <33333
> 
> I really just wrote this fic to use the terrible pun in the middle, because I'm of the opinion that Finn and Rey are not particularly discerning about humor due to their unfortunately unhumorous upbringings.

“I have something to talk to you about,” Poe started, as he settled onto his half of the bed. Finn poked his head out from behind the newsletter he was reading and looked inquisitively at Poe.

“It’s getting to be winter on my home moon, and my mother has been making noises about you coming home with me for the Yule season,” he continued. He barrelled on, not waiting for a response, “I can definitely tell her that I have a mission, or that we’re still settling in, or that we don’t want to spend our first holiday together on Yavin 4, but she sounds like she really wants to meet you, and I kind of want to show you off,” Poe finished, and stared at the wall behind Finn’s right shoulder.

Finn blinked. He wasn’t sure what to address first, but it probably made the most sense to tackle the obvious.

“You want to...show me off?” he asked. “But, why?”

Poe refocused on Finn’s confused expression and crawled across the bed to sit facing him, smiling reassuringly. “Because you’re my boyfriend--my very impressive, very attractive boyfriend--and I’m proud of you. How many other Stormtroopers do you know that could break their conditioning and run away to the Resistance?”

Finn frowned. “Do you think that she’ll only care about the fact that I was a Stormtrooper?”

“Hey hey, no, buddy!” Poe grabbed Finn’s shoulder. “She’ll see you for you, and she’ll see that you’re an excellent person who, by the way, saved my life, and she’ll love you just as much as I do.”

Finn was silent for a few beats longer than expected, and Poe rewound his memory to see what he had said to put his foot in it this time. When he realized, he frantically searched Finn’s face to see how he was taking Poe’s unintentional confession.

“You with me, Finn?” he asked softly, biting his lip nervously.

Finn stared into the distance for another moment, then looked down to where Poe was tentatively stroking Finn’s hands with his own.

“You know, I hadn’t heard anyone say that until I got here,” Finn said thoughtfully. “The First Order wasn’t big on love, especially not for its expendable footsoldiers.” His voice turned wondering. “But then I met you...Poe Dameron, the first person to see me as an individual, to see me as a human. You gave me a name, and your jacket, and, all of this.” He waved his arm at their shared quarters for emphasis.

“How could I not love you?” he finished, fixing Poe with a curious look.

Poe exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he'd held, and smiled warmly. “Well, if that’s settled, is that ‘yes’ to Yule on Yavin 4?”

 

 

 

 

After Poe made the arrangements with the General, he commed his mother to tell her their plans.

“Just be careful how you talk to him,” he said for the third time. “He’s sensitive about his history, and everyone keeps poking at it.”

Shara’s eyes crinkled on screen as she hid a smile beneath her palm. If she hadn’t already heard from Leia about how special Finn was to Poe, she certainly knew now. Most of his previous partners hadn’t even warranted a personal introduction, much less this important trip home for the holidays. And not even the ones whom she was introduced to made Poe this nervous.

“I’ll be careful,” she reassured him again. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of him. We’ll make sure his first Yule is a happy one.”

Poe tapped his leg anxiously, then sighed. “I’m sure you’ll be great, Ma, I just really don’t want to screw this one up.” He sighed again, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m sure it’ll be great,” he repeated.

He shot her an approximation of his trademark grin. “Besides, even if he hates the holiday, he’ll love your cooking. He doesn’t even know there’s food beyond the slop on base, but after tasting your food, I’m sure he won’t ever want to leave!”

Shara smiled. “Thank you, Poe. Fly safe now, you’ve got precious cargo.” She waved goodbye for a moment before the video ended.

Poe sighed and sat back in the chair. Now all that he had to do was pack.

 

 

 

 

Packing turned out to be easy for Finn, he of the few possessions, so he and Rey perched on the bed to watch Poe curiously as he attempted to choose what to pack for the two weeks they’d be on Yavin 4.

At the moment, all they could see was Poe’s backside as he rested on hands and knees, his front half vanished inside the closet, muttering to himself as he dug through a seemingly endless pile of boots.

Rey craned her neck to attempt to see into the closet. “They all look the same!” she exclaimed. “There’s no difference!”

Finn, who was slightly more used to Poe’s shoe obsession, sighed, and lay back on the bed. “They’re apparently not all the same,” he said to Rey in an undertone. “He says that some of them do different things.”

Rey snorted. “Unless some of them fly, I don’t see the point.”

Poe’s head emerged from the closet. “I can hear you two whispering!” he called, indignant. “And they’re _not_ all the same!” He indicated one pair. “These ones are lined with wampa fur, which is much warmer than these ones,” he held up a pair of boots that looked positively scandalous, and more like sandals for a resort planet than anything useful in Yavin 4’s winters.

Rey snorted. “Well, if you’re vacationing on Jakku, you should bring those. Otherwise, leave them home.”

“Hmph,” said Poe, and went back to rummaging in the closet.

 

 

 

 

Later, over dinner, packing complete, Finn looked appraisingly at Poe. “So, if you’re celebrating this holiday, and I’m celebrating this holiday, is it a holi-gay?”

Poe glared at him for a moment before sighing despairingly and dropping his head into his hands, a faint giggle escaping unbidden. Rey, who had no such compunction, cracked up immediately, pounding her fist on the table.

Poe thought that the jury was still out on whoever had taught Finn and Rey about puns before other types of jokes.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Finn gazed out the window of the shuttle, watching the base as it faded into the distance. Once the tiny dots of the Ileenium System became indistinguishable from the other points of light rushing past the viewport, Finn rested his head against the window to nap.

Poe, however, had no such inner peace. He nervously alternated between jiggling his leg and tapping his fingers on the arm of his seat as he pondered what Finn would think of his mother and their world.

Poe had grown up to Shara (and before his death, Kes)’s stories of the Alliance and their fight against the Empire. Immediately after Kes died, Poe’s eight-year-old self thought that if only he had been the one flying the ship, they would have made it out alive. He told himself that he already knew how to fly Shara’s old A-wing, so how much harder could a shuttle be?

After his father’s death, Poe’s relationship with Shara became fraught. She wanted him to stay safe, on Yavin, but Poe felt driven to become the best pilot he could, to follow in his parents’ footsteps and protect the galaxy. When he ran away to join the Resistance, Shara didn’t speak to him for a month, immobilized by her fear of losing him, too. Eventually, Leia commed to remind her that Poe had inherited her determination and would therefore stay firm in his conviction, even while, Leia had it under good authority, he struggled with tears most nights. Poe remembered clearly his mother’s tentative comm the next morning, and her expression of relief when he said that he forgave her.

Poe had begun to move on from worrying about what Finn would think of his relationship with his mother to worrying about what he would think of the Force-sensitive tree in their backyard, when Finn jerked upright.

“We’re here,” he beamed, pressing his nose against the window to drink up the view of the moon as they approached.

As they landed, Finn looked around for their bags. “Since I only have one, I can help carry one of yours,” he offered, nodding at Poe’s three cases with an only slightly mocking grin.

“Hey, buddy, one of these is presents, so don’t give me that lip,” Poe objected, shoving Finn’s shoulder playfully before hefting his bags onto his back.

Upon disembarking, Poe and Finn were greeted by a giant sign that read “Resistance’s Top Pilot and ~~Friend~~ ~~boyfriend~~ Finn,” held by a pair of callused, brown hands. After a moment, Shara stuck her head out from behind the sign, and lit up at the sight of Poe and Finn.

“Poe!” she called, dropping the sign unceremoniously to reach for him. After a long hug, during which she noticed that he had grown both taller and skinnier, she stepped away from him, eyes settling on Finn.

“You must be Finn,” she said warmly, and promptly wrapped her arms around him.

Poe watched Finn’s face as it cycled through surprise, confusion, and finally settled on happiness, as Finn rested his cheek on Shara’s shoulder. Poe smiled to himself. Shara Bey was enough whirlwind for anyone.

Shara pulled away from Finn, holding him at an arm’s length. She studied his face for a moment, as if attempting to discern his innermost thoughts, before nodding at him. She released his shoulders and bent down to hoist one of his cases.

“Come on, boys, let’s go home.”

 

 

 

 

The night before Yule, after an enormous dinner that left Poe smiling lazily into the middle distance, Finn and Poe retired to the guest room.

When they arrived, Shara had directed them to the room with the double bed--larger than any bed Finn had seen in any home he could remember--without any comment. Finn noticed that Poe seemed surprised by her choice, until Shara commented wryly that they probably wouldn’t fit in his childhood bedroom, with its bed shaped like an X-wing. Later, when Poe showed Finn the room, Finn watched Poe’s eyes soften as he took it in, remembering the hours spent practicing for the day he would finally sit in the larger version.

Finn lay on his back in the guest bed, contemplating the ceiling. Poe had fallen asleep almost immediately upon his head touching the pillow, mumbling something about how the sooner he slept, the sooner there would be presents.

Finn, though, was pondering the meaning of this new family who had adopted him so quickly and so completely. He could almost set aside Poe, could almost understand love forged in the heat of a desperate escape. After the crash he had worried about Poe, had taken care of his jacket and his droid. Poe must’ve worried about him, too, if their reunion was as important to him as it had seemed. Finn understood Poe’s affection well enough.

But Shara… Shara, who was a calm eye within the sometimes-manic storm that was Poe, who had swept him into a hug at first meeting. Shara, who cooked special foods for him, and introduced him to the neighbors, and showered him with small smiles and friendly touches of a kind he had never received under Phasma.

Finn couldn’t understand what made Shara care about him, except perhaps that she appreciated that he saved her son’s life. He knew Poe would argue with him about that; would say that Shara loved him because he was important to Poe, but Finn felt that he could live without discovering which was the actual truth.

As if summoned by Finn’s thoughts, Poe rolled over and lugged an over over Finn’s chest.

“Go to sleep or you won’t get your presents,” he slurred, seemingly still asleep despite the talking.

Finn rolled his eyes affectionately, before turning onto his side and pressing his back against Poe’s front. Poe tightened his arm around Finn’s waist, and Finn drifted off to the sensation of Poe mumbling praise into the back of his neck.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, after devouring Shara’s special Yule breakfast, Finn was shocked to discover that almost half of the presents under the tree were for him.

“What did you think we were going to do, not give you anything?” Poe asked, smiling at Finn’s expression of wonder.

“No, I just…” Finn trailed off. “You’ve already given me so much, and I didn’t get you anything,” he finished, worried.

At that, Poe wrapped him in his arms, cheek to the top of Finn’s head. “The only present I need is you, here, for this,” he murmured.

Finn pulled back for a moment to study Poe’s face, trying to detect any insincerity. After a moment, he nodded, and returned his head to Poe’s chest, sighing contentedly.

“You’re all I really need, too, Poe Dameron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about these adorable idiots on [tumblr](http://geckospeaks.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
